Babysitter
by Lamker
Summary: Being a longtime friend of theirs, how could he refuse invitation for a visit? But he wasn't really expecting what'd happen when he got there… "I am not a babysitter!" "C'mon! It's just this once! They're already 6 years old so it shouldn't be a problem." But they were so wrong… One shot at the relationship between Kiryu's and Yagari.


**Well, this is my first try at a Vampire Knight story, so feel free to tell me if it's bad or good. **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and enjoy :D**

**I own nothing by the way, and no parings so don't worry. **

* * *

Toga Yagari was sleeping at the moment, in an inn he found after he had come here, to kill a Vampire. Yes, he was the top ranked Vampire Hunter, known widely by all.

However, at this time, he couldn't really hurt a kitten, unless wakened, as one of his legs hung from the bed, both hands behind his head and his hat covering his face. All in all, he was taking a nap after almost getting killed, like any other mission. But that all ended, when a knock was heard on the door as a shaking voice spoke: "M-Mister Yagari? I-I have a message for you!"

Removing his hat he cracked his right eye open before saying: "Slide it under the door!" his voice was hard as he was trying to hide his annoyance.

"R-Right!" was the last thing the Hunter heard before an envelope appeared under the door. Sighing, Toga got up and picked the piece of paper up, before sitting on the bed.

"_Who ever thought it was a good time to send some crappy-_" his train of thought stopped when he saw who the sender was.

It wrote "Family Kiryu" and he rolled his eyes, before tearing the edge off and taking out the letter. Opening it, he found a nicely written letter:

_**My dear friend Toga**_

_**I would like to invite you to dinner at our house, as we had not seen each other for almost 5 years! I hope you are reading this and did not throw it away**_.

At that moment that's what he wanted to do… but kept reading.

_**If you are on a mission, which you probably are, then finish up quickly so we can talk! There is much I would like to tell you!**_

_**From your old friends, Adam and Lucy**_

Toga sighed and looked at the letter again. "_They seemed to really have sat down and wrote this, not like usually… And I haven't seen them since Lucy said she was pregnant… Ah, what's the harm_?" he stood up, stuffed the paper in the pocket of his coat, put on his hat, grabbed his shot gun and left the room.

Walking down, he passed the reception desk, and without saying anything, put three coins on the bar before leaving the inn.

It was snowing outside as he looked in the sky; he saw the full moon shining brightly. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a box of cigarettes and matches. Lighting one, he put the cigarette into his mouth before he started walking.

* * *

It took him about an hour and a half to finally reach a lone house, where he saw the lights on and smoke coming from the chimney. Smiling to himself, Toga readjusted his weapon threw the cigarette to the ground.

When he got closer, he could hear voices of both Adam and Lucy, as well as two others, male, he hadn't heard before. "_Must be the kid… Never knew she had more than one_," he concluded and stopped in front of the door. Just as he was about to knock, the door opened and revealed a woman with long dark blonde hair tied in a low ponytail and a smile on her face.

"Honey! He's here!" she called and motioned for the hunter to enter.

As he stepped in, he felt the warmness of the house and leaned his shot-gun on a closet nearby, before Lucy lead him into the kitchen.

"Yagari!" Adam greeted and moved to his friend, shaking hands and nodding.

"Good to see you again my friend!" Kiryu added.

"Same here," Toga gave one of his rare smiles.

"Come, you simply must meet our boys," the mother smiled as the father moved to the side so the hunter could see the table.

His eyes opened in shock as he saw the two boys, identical and a spitting image of their father, smiling and talking, clearly not aware of the guest.

"They're… twins?" Yagari asked in disbelieve.

"Yes… incredible isn't it?" Adam still seemed to not fully believe it himself.

"Ichiru! Zero! Come meet someone!" Lucy called and the boys lifted their heads to look at the new man, before standing and running over.

"Hello there mister!" Zero was the first to greet, his lavender eyes looking up with excitement.

"Are you a hunter too? Like out parents?" Ichiru asked, looking the man from head to toe.

Yagari took a step back and blinked from the sudden attention. He never was one for this kind of thing, and doubted he ever would.

"Now, now boys. Go a little easy on him. Toga isn't used to children. And you'll ask all you want at dinner," Lucy smiled and pated both boys on the head.

"Come mister!" they each grabbed one of the hunter's hands and dragged him to the table, before giving him a seat and each sat on one side. The twins started talking and asking, each one trying to find out as much as they could from the new person.

"And you thought they wouldn't get along," Adam kissed his wife.

"Yes, well it's my job to worry a little. Besides… you know why I was worried…"

"Say, mister Yagari," Ichiru looked up from his bowl of soup to look at Toga.

"Do you live alone?" as he asked, the raven-haired man looked from the side before answering: "No, I have a fiancé waiting at home."

"How _is_ Toko?" Lucy asked, smiling.

"Ah, fine. Still taking care of the wounded."

"You must be a regular patient then," the oldest silver-haired man couldn't help the grin.

"I try my best not to be…" he muttered and finished his bowl.

"Hey… mister Yagari?" Zero's voice spoke thought the momentary silence.

Turning to face the boy, Toga didn't say anything. "Could we consider you our uncle?" the question made the male hunters' choke on the soup.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea," the female put a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Hold on a second! You can't seriously be considering-"

"I am, however the decision is up to all of us…"

The adults shared a look, while the kinds looked confused but stayed quiet.

A minute later, there was a knock on the door, as all eyes fell on it. "Were you expecting more company?" Toga asked, already standing up.

"No…" Adam followed suit as they both got to the front door, picking up their weapons.

"Boys, come to me…" Lucy held her hand out, which the twins took, a bit of fear on their faces. "What's happening mother?" Zero whispered.

"Just stay with me," she gave them a reassuring smile.

Kiryu looked at Yagari, who nodded and reached for the handle. Opening the door, Adam pointed the gun he held at the one who stood there, but lowered it a second later, sighing.

Looking over his shoulder, Toga saw this was no threat and put his weapon away, but stayed with his friend.

"Don't scare us like that…" the father whispered to the man standing in the front door, hands in the air and shaking.

"S-Sorry… I'm new to this job…" the man answered and lowered his arms.

"I… I have a letter for Lucy and Adam Kiryu," he added and reached with a hand into a bag before pulling out an envelope. "It's from the Association."

"An order? Who is it this time?" Lucy asked as her family and Yagari sat in the living room.

"Another level E on the loose… We have to leave right away."

"What about the boys?" at that question, the parents both looked at Toga, who immediately put up his hands and said: "No way! I'm not a babysitter!"

"C'mon! It's just this once! They're already 6 years old so it shouldn't be a problem," Adam insisted and almost begged.

"You know I'm not good with kids…"

"Well you need to learn. You are married," Lucy giggled.

"Engaged…" he corrected, looking to the side.

"Please Yagari? For an old friend?" he dared not look, but did anyway and saw their begging eyes. Sighing, he put a hand to his face and muttered: "Fine…"

"Thank you!" they both laughed as the raven-haired man let out another sigh.

"_I mean… how bad can it be?_" he thought.

* * *

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

"Ichiru! Don't touch that!" Toga yelled while keeping a box to cookies from Zero.

"Oh no…" he heard a crash followed by crying and quickly put the box down and ran into the living room to find Ichiru had broken a vase and was on his bottom.

"I told you not to touch that," he picked the boy up, dusted him off and sat him on the sofa. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

Sniffing, the boy pointed to his knee, where he saw a little cut. "Right… I'll get a plaster," standing up, the man walked back into the kitchen and saw Zero munching on the cookies from the box.

"Zero! What did I tell you about sweets! Lucy said you get hyper-" but he couldn't finish as the boy's eyes grew wide and he dropped the box and started running around, laughing.

Groaning, Toga decided to first take care of the cut and went to find the plaster. Looking in the cupboard, he found it and went back to the living room, only to find the hurt twin gone.

"Ichiru!" he called, looking around.

"Uncle Yagari! Zero is stuck!" at that, the hunter dashed to the hall and found Zero with his head though the fence on the stairs with Ichiru standing behind.

"How did this happen?!" he almost shouted, as the twin gave an apologetic smile: "Accident?"

After two more hours of running, groaning, sighing, putting things out of reach, and finally making a small meal, the three males all sat on the sofa, each taking deep breaths.

"I… never want… to have kids…" Toga panted, his head leaning over the edge of the couch.

"That was the… most sweets… I've ever had…" Zero was grinning while lying on his back.

"I never thought… hide and seek… could be this fun," Ichiru was giggling and sitting on the arm chair.

"It's pretty late… you two should go to bed," Yagari looked at the clock.

"But… we need a bed-time-story…" they both said sadly, looking with their puppy-dog eyes at the hunter, who couldn't look away.

"Fine! But a short one!" the adult agreed as the three went upstairs into Zero's room.

"You always sleep together?" Toga raised an eyebrow and sat on the chair.

"Mhm!" they lied and changed into their pajamas.

"Alright then…" he sighed, and started the story. It was about a legendary Vampire Hunter, named Kaien Cross. He told them about the many missions he did, but how he eventually quit.

Almost half way through the story, Ichiru started coughing and Zero moved a bit closer, but it didn't help much.

"Uncle Yagari? Could you keep him warm?" Zero's concern voice made it almost impossible to refuse, so he, hesitatingly, got between the two and put an arm around both, making sure each was warm enough. He then continued the story, as the two boys got comfortable.

* * *

They two arrived around 3 AM, and silently opened and closed the door. Looking around, they saw the living room was a bit messy and a vase was missing. Checking the kitchen, there were dishes in the sink and a few chairs out of place.

Sharing a look, the parents walked up stairs to, first Ichiru's room, and finding no one, moved to Zero's, where they couldn't help but smile.

Yagari was sound asleep, with one arm around each twin, as they both had their arms around his chest, snoring slightly. Quietly closing the door, they went back into the living room and started chuckling.

"And he says he's bad with kids," Adam leaned back.

"Never, in a million years could I have predicted that," Lucy crossed her legs.

"Yeah, in a million and one he'd read them a story."

"But you know… it might be because they're twins…" the mood went a bit down, as they stared at the floor.

"Yeah… 'The cursed twins'… Something every Vampire Hunter knows…"

"I think he imagines what could have happened…"

"Those of us who kill our twin brother in the womb are born murderers…" a different voice came from behind, as they saw Yagari leaning on the wall.

"Thank you, for taking care of them," they both stood and bowed.

Looking at them, he got off the wall and headed towards the door. "Sure… tell me if you need me to watch them again… or train… whatever," he called back, swung his gun over his back and waved 'bye' before leaving the house and heading off.

"_Those two… I can already tell they're very special… They will both become strong people in the future_," he thought, light a cigarette and started heading back to the Association.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you liked it and tell me what you think ^^**


End file.
